The monster under the bed
by Rebel Riding Hood
Summary: Every little kid has been afraid of the so-called 'monster' under their bed at some point in their life. Jeremy, however, has a reason to be afraid of it...(sorry if the summary sucks i'm not the best at them)


**A/N: OK, so this is just a random-ass oneshot I thought of and I couldn't get it out of my head, so...enjoy...**

* * *

"Ok Jeremy it's time for bed," Ashley said to her little brother. The 7-year old instantly looked up at her in fear. "B-but Ash! You know I'm scared of the monster under my bed!" he cried, looking and sounding legitimately terrified. Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes. _Why can't mom and dad be here right now?_ she thought. They could put him to bed easily. But since, they both started working really late, then she's had to make sure Jeremy went to bed. He would, but he would constantly mention a monster under his bed, no matter how many times Ashley assured him that monsters weren't real and there wasn't on under his bed.

"Jerry, for the last time, there's no monster under your bed," she reassured her little brother. He still looked afraid. "Come on, I'll prove it to you," she said, taking her little brother's hand and walking to his room with him.

"A-Ash...will you turn on the light?" Jeremy asked, clinging onto her leg. _I probably shouldn't have shown him that horror movie last week..._ Ashley thought as she turned the light on. Ever since that movie, poor Jeremy started having these nightmares about a monster under his bed. No matter how many times Ashley assured him there was no monster under his bed, he still remained terrified.

"Come on Jerry, I'll prove there's no monster under the bed," Ashley said as she crawled underneath his bed. "N-no! The monster will get you!" Jeremy cried, running towards Ashley and grabbing her hand, trying to pull her out from under the bed. "Jerry, relax! There's no monster, see?" she said. Jeremy stopped and stepped back, watching for any signs of the so-called 'monster' about to attack his older sister.

After a few seconds of being under Jeremy's bed, Ashley began to feel uneasy, as if something were watching her. _N-no...there's nothing else under here...there can't be..._ , for the first time since she was 7, she began to wonder if there really was a monster under the bed. Ashley was really worried now, but she shouldn't be. It just wasn't logical for a 17-year old to still be afraid of monsters under the bed.

But then again, there's probably a reason she's so afraid so suddenly...

Ashley quickly crawled out from underneath Jeremy's bed, a flood of relief washing over her when she stood up in the open space of his room. See Jerry? No monster," she assured him. Jeremy looked up at his older sister. "Promise?" he asked with pleading eyes. "I promise," Ashley assured him once again. Jeremy hesitated, then jumped into his bed, as if he were still afraid something would suddenly grab his foot and drag him underneath the bed. Ashley pulled the covers over her little brother and then walked over to turn on his batman night light.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you protect me from the monster?"

"Jerry, I'll be right in the living room. If you see the monster, yell for me."

"B-but it's here now!"

"It's just your imagination. Try to go to sleep, and if it's still here, then tell me, ok?"

"...ok...,"

Ashley walked to the door and turned off the light. She glanced one more time at her little brother. "Good night Jeremy." He weakly smiled at her. "Good night Ash...," he said as Ashley closed his bedroom door.

It wasn't more than 10 minutes before Ashley heard a whimper coming from Jeremy's room. _He'll forget about the monster and go to sleep soon...,_ she assured herself. After all, he had to get tired and fall asleep eventually. He couldn't worry about the monster all night...could he?

"ASH!"

In an instant, Ashley bolted to Jeremy's room and instinctively went to turn on the light, but it didn't work. "Jerry, what's wrong?!" she asked, panicking. "T-the monster!" he cried. Immediately Ashley's worry turned into frustration.. "Jerry, there's no monster under the bed!" she said, her voice rising. "Y-yes there is! It broke the light! It's hiding under my bed!" Jeremy cried, hiding under his covers. Ashley sighed. "There is no monster under the bed! I'll prove it to you!" Ashley dropped to her knees and looked under the bed, but as soon as she saw under the bed, her heart stopped.

Jeremy was hiding under the bed.

Ashley was dumbstruck s she peered on top of the bed, and there was a bulge in the covers where her little brother was hiding under the covers. She pulled them off to reveal Jeremy curled up in a little ball, terrified out of his mind. _Holy hell,_ she thought. _He was right... there is a monster under his bed!_

"Ash, the monster is here!" the Jeremy under the bed said. "It's on top of the bed!"

Without another thought, she grabbed the hand of one of them, not paying attention to which one, and bolted out of his room and shut and locked the door. "Ash we need to leave!" Jeremy cried, pulling her by her hand out of the house.

Ashley stopped in the front yard to catch her breath, looking at the house. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think there would actually be a monster under Jeremy's bed.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?" she replied. Jeremy looked up at her, but when he did, her heart stopped. Jeremy's eyes, instead of the gray-blue they usually were, were a fiery, ungodly red.

"You chose the wrong one."


End file.
